Maura's Impulsive Buy
by Wolflover007
Summary: Post 5x05. Spoilers for 4x04 and 5x05. Maura's new toy leads her to think about her life and the choices in it. Maura's POV (may be slightly OOC). No other characters. My first fic and written in 2 hours. Please leave honest reviews (even if the story sucks). I don't own or make any money from the character, show, or Sasha Alexander.


Freedom. Pure Freedom. That is the only way that I can describe it to you. The rush under my skin. My heart pumps wildly in my chest sending oxygen rich blood and loads of neurotransmitters through my body. The pleasure courses through me as I grip tighter, my hands the only thing holding me to the world.

I haven't done this in so long, since college to tell you the truth. My motorcycle was a much easier way to travel back then. No one thought that "Maura the Bora" was boring after that. I even scored a few dates with it back then. The lucky lady would hold on to my waist as I would show off and end up lucky at the end of the night. I would get a different kind of pleasure then if you catch my drift. I loved that bike so much but was forced to give it up after my parents realized I had gone against their good rich wholesome ways.

I met Garret soon after and when I saw his bike I thought about the memories I had. I did end up falling in love with him but realized what an egotistical jerk he was. Ian was soon after but as much as I loved him it just wouldn't work out. I ended up dating many more bad boys after that. I got in trouble with nearly all of them. One tried to kill me and the other landed me in jail, I still shutter at the thought of that hellhole.

After what Jane calls my "impulse buy" I realized something, something really important. It came to me that night she sat in the sidecar, how beautiful she looked and how I miss the days of my rebellious youth. I just had to go for a ride to confirm it. As I turn onto the abandoned road leading out of Boston I smile as I see the city vanish behind me.

I drive into the woods and park my new bike near a tree. I'm kind of glad that Jane broke the sidecar. As nice as it looked with her in it, it's easier to drive now. Maybe one day I'll get it fix so she can ride in it with me. I remove my helmet and walk to one of my favorite spots. I keep walking even though the night surrounds me for I committed this spot to memory. I used to go here to collect specimen for my experiments but sometimes I would stay longer to just look at the stars. I finally arrive at the spot, a small creek with rocks sitting off to the side. I sit on a larger rock and look at my reflection in the water.

I frown as I realize that the woman staring back at me is…different. I know that no such thing. That what I see is what I appear like to the outside world and that woman is me. Elegant with a sense of style and grace yet masculine in a sense of slight aggression and confidence. But this Maura Isles is different…she's not afraid, ready to tell the world something, ready for the object of her love to be known. A look of confidence and self-acceptance fills her eyes.

I look at this Maura and then it hits me. That I am that Maura and I remembered why I needed this ride in the first place. I look up to the clear calm night sky and decide that I'm ready. My mind now as clear as that sky I head back to my bike. I smile as the engine revs and I return to my Beacon Hill home. On the ride back my mind wanders. _My name is Dr. Maura Isles. I am the Chief M.E. of Massachusetts. Despite my high society upbringing I grew rebellious in college. I gave up my rebellious ways and suppressed my lesbianism to please my parents. I dated bad boys to try and regain what I gave up. But if there's one thing this bike has showed me it's that I will no longer be silent. That tonight is the night that my rebellious way will merge with my elegant upbringing, that tonight I shall never date a bad boy again or any man for that matter and tonight is the night I will finally confess my love to Jane_. Maybe this "impulsive buy" was a good idea after all.


End file.
